Chrollo Lucilfer/Image Gallery
|-|Appearance= Other_kuro.png|Chrollo Headshot Chrollo Lucilfer 2011.png|Chrollo Lucilfer's Full body appearance Genei kuro.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer's Anime design Chrollo Design 2.jpg|Chrollo 2011 anime design 2 Chrollo Lucilfer 2011 Design 2.jpg|Chrollo wearing a suit. Chrollo Portrait.jpg|Close-up on Chrollo Chrollo lucifer Portrait.png|Another close-up on Chrollo, during the Greed Island arc |-|2011 Anime= Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Young Chrollo anime.jpg|Chrollo as a child HxH 57 Ryodan Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo during creating the Troupe ChrolloSilvaFB3.png|Chrollo fighting Silva in the past Ep041.jpg|Chrollo's initial appearance 43 - Chrollo talking to Uvogin.png|Chrollo tells Uvogin about the story of Judas Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo talking with Machi and Pakunoda 49 - Chrollo takes interest in Neon's ability.png|Chrollo taking interest in Neon's ability Neon Talk to Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo talking with Neon 51 - Chrollo smiling.png|As part of his act, Chrollo smiles at Neon. Neon and Chrollo.png|Neon looking at Chrollo Chrollo observing Neon's fortune telling.png|Chrollo observing Neon's ability Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy.png|Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy Chrollo catches Neon.jpg|Chrollo holding Neon Chrollo orchestrating Requiem for Uvogin.png|Chrollo during the requiem Requiem 2011.png|Chrollo directing the requiem of death Chrollo mafia.png|Chrollo preparing to face the Zoldycks Silva Zeno Chrollo.png|Chrollo vs. Silva and Zeno Zoldyck The Zoldycks versus Chrollo.png|Zoldycks vs Chrollo Silva vs Chrollo.jpg|Silva punching Chrollo Chrollo Ben Knife.png|Chrollo with a Ben's Knife Chrollo Fight Ready.png|Chrollo activates his Nen Thievesbookkuroro.jpg|Chrollo with his Bandit's Book Chrollo- fun fun.jpg|Chrollo using Fun Fun Cloth ZenoVsChrollo.png|Chrollo vs. Zeno Chrollo vs Zoldyck.jpg|Chrollo after battle with Zoldycks 53 - Zeno and Chrollo after their fight.png|Chrollo and Zeno talking after their battle Chrollo's fake death.png|Chrollo's "dead body" Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan Chrollo Lovely Ghostwriter.png|Chrollo using Neon's "Lovely Ghostwriter" ability ScreenShot016.jpg|Phantom Troupe and their predictions Chrollo foretelling Nobunaga's fortune.png|Chrollo foretelling Nobunaga's fortune Episode 55.jpg|Chrollo with the prediction regarding the Spider's fate. Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Chrollo Machi Shizuku.png|Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku encounter Gon and Kurapika Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Phantom Troupe confronting Gon and Killua Gon and Killua captured by the Phantom Troupe.png|Chrollo waiting with Shizuku & Machi Kurapika receptionist.png|Chrollo is captured by Kurapika Kurapika captured Chrollo.jpg|Kurapika calls the Phantom Troupe 58 - Chrollo chained.png|Chrollo is chained by Kurapika Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions.png|Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions Chrollo and Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda frees Chrollo Hisoka fights Chrollo.jpg|Hisoka wants to fight with Chrollo ChrolloEast.png|Chrollo heading to the east Chrollo awaits.png|Chrollo sitting in front of a console Chrollo lucifer greed island 2.png|Chrollo is waiting for an exorcist Huncylopedia - Chrollo.png|Chrollo in Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Chrollo Lucilfer (Official Appearances).png|Chrollo's appearance Chrollo-Lucilfer-300x300.jpg|A close up on Chrollo The spiders reunited.png|The Phantom Troupe is reunited Chrollo receive a call from Uvogin and the other Phantom Troup.png|Chrollo receive a call from Uvogin and the other Phantom Troupe Chrollo-7.png|Chrollo waiting in the Phantom Troupe hideout Chrollo and his bodyguards.png|Chrollo and his "bodyguards" Hxh5962.png|Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy Episode 60.png|Knocking out Neon with a clean and almost undetectable hit Kuroro11.jpg|Chrollo's Indoor Fish Episode 61.png|Chrollo with his Indoor Fish looking out over Yorknew City Chrollo making a requiem for Uvo.jpg|Chrollo making a requiem for Uvogin Chrollo's requiem.jpg|Chrollo performing his requiem Zoldyck's vs Chrollo.png|Chrollo facing the Zoldycks Chrollo dodges Silva's attack.jpg|Chrollo dodges Silva's attack Silva punches Chrollo.jpg|Silva punches Chrollo Benz-Knife.jpg|Chrollo holding a Ben's knife Wounded Chrollo.jpg|A wounded Chrollo Chrollo using Nen.jpg|Chrollo releasing his aura Chrollo with Nen.jpg|Chrollo about to summon his book Chrollo conjuring the Bandit's secret.png|Chrollo conjuring the Bandit's Secret Chrollo funfun cloak.PNG|Chrollo using Fun Fun Cloth Chrollo defends himself.png|Chrollo defends himself from Zeno's attacks Zeno-vs-chrollo.jpg|Chrollo vs Zeno Zeno punching Chrollo.jpg|Zeno punching Chrollo Episode 62.png|Chrollo and Zeno emerging from rubble Chrollo after the battle with the Zoldycks.png|After fighting the Zoldycks Kuroro Lucifer.jpg|Chrollo emerging from the debris Chrollo removes the bandage.png|Chrollo removes his bandage Phantom Troupe celebration.png|The Phantom Troupe celebrates Episode 63.png|the Phantom Troupe gathers Chrollo-prophecy.jpg|Chrollo using Lovely Ghostwriter Kuroro teleport.png|Chrollo teleporting back Nobunaga Episode 65.png|Chrollo and Shizuku chasing pursuers Kuroro captured.png|Chrollo captured by Kurapika Episode 68.png|Chrollo being beaten by Kurapika Episode 69.png|Pakunoda being exchanged for Chrollo Lucilfer Hisoka chrollo.png|Chrollo face to face with Hisoka Opening-ova 1.png|Chrollo sets to the east Chrollo 2.png|Chrollo awaits an exorcist Chrollo awaits-3.png|Hisoka arrives |-|Manga= Young Chrollo.png|A young Chrollo Chap 106 - Chrollo full body appearance.png|Chrollo's full body appearance Chap 110 - Chrollo's back view.png|Chrollo's back view Chap 71 - Chrollo Introduction.png|Chrollo's introduction Chap 95 - Chrollo in his disguise.png|Chrollo in his disguise Chap 96 - Chrollo cries.png|Chrollo cries for Uvogin Chap 96 - Chrollo strikes Neon.png|Chrollo strikes Neon Chap 96 - Chrollo vs Assassin.png|Chrollo versus an assassin Chap 98 - Chrollo vs Zeno and Silva Zoldyck.png|The Zoldycks versus Chrollo Lucilfer 11 06 Zoldycks vs Lucilfer.jpg|Chrollo against Zeno and Silva Chrollo's Skill Hunter 2.jpg|Chrollo's Nen ability, Skill Hunter Chap 99 - Chrollo's Fun Fun Cloth.png|Chrollo's Fun Fun Cloth Chap 99 - Zeno vs Chrollo.png|Chrollo cornered by Zeno Chap 101 - Chrollo's corpse.png|Chrollo's "corpse" Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Chrollo Lucilfer celebrates with the other Phantom Troupe members Chap 106 - Chrollo admonishes Nobunaga.png|Chrollo admonishes Nobunaga Chap 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out Chap 111 - Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku confront their pursuers.png|Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku confront their pursuers Chrollo_east.jpg|Chrollo sets to the east Chrollo_and_a_Greed_Island_console.jpg|Chrollo awaits Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Chrollo Lucilfer ranks 7th in arm wrestling Chap 351 - Hisoka vs Chrollo.png|Hisoka vs Chrollo Chap 351 - Chrollo's Sun and Moon.jpg|Chrollo's Sun and Moon Chrollo Black Voice.png Chrollo Sun and Moon.png Chrollo Double Face.jpg Chrollo Order Stamp1.jpg Chap 352 - Chrollo's Gallery Fake.png|Chrollo's Gallery Fake Chrollo Order Stamp.jpg Chrollo Convert Hands.jpg Chap 353 - Chrollo lands a hit.jpg|Chrollo lands a hit on Hisoka Chapter 357 - Page 16.png|Chrollo, after his battle with Hisoka, Calling Shalnark |-|Chapter Covers= 8.png 10 10 01.jpg Chapter 097.png|Chrollo with an Indoor Fish 3 Septembre 14.jpg Chapter 104.png 4 Septembre Part 13.jpg Chapter 116.png 4_Septembre_Part_16.jpg 4_Septembre_Part_18.jpg Chap 123 cover.png|Chapter 123 Reunion.jpg|Chrollo reads a manga |-|Volume Covers= Volume8cover.jpg|Chrollo and Kurapika in the cover of Volume 8 Volume9cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 10 Volume11cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 11 Volume12cover.jpg|Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe members in the Cover of Volume 12 Volume34cover.jpg|Chrollo and Hisoka in the cover of Volume 34 Hx H Treasure4 000.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 4 |-|Volume Extras= Volume 34 - Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo's full name in Volume 34 |-|Openings & Endings= 2011 chrollo lucilfer.png|Chrollo in the second opening Opening-ova_1.png|Chrollo on the first OVA opening Pale Ale Ending-ova 1.png|Chrollo on the first OVA ending Carry On |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Young Chrollo Lucilfer and the Phantom Troupe prior to the Kurta Clan massacre. Movie poster 2.jpg|Chrollo on the second promotional poster for Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Notext.jpg|A text-less version of the second poster Hxh movie poster 3 small.png|The third promotional poster for the Phantom Rouge ScanfromJUMP.jpg|Togashi's artwork for the film Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png|Huncyclopedia special: Phantom Rouge Phantom Rouge - Chrollo Ending.png|Chrollo in the ending credits of Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge |-|Merchandise= ChrolloMBH.jpg ChrolloCP.jpg RFChrollo.jpg PCChrollo.jpg Vol 5 ChrolloDX.jpg CGD2-89183.jpg |-|Other Media= The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Chrollo on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Chrollo on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe for a promotional poster for the Yorknew City arc Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Chrollo and machi character songs 2011.jpg|Chrollo and Machi character songs Episode_51_OP.png Episode_68_OP.png Chrollo Poster.png|Chrollo poster Chrollo_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Chrollo_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png 12011538(1).gif Kuroro card 4.jpg Kuroro card 5.jpg Kuroro card 6.jpg Kuroro card 7.jpg 12 xChrollo03.jpg chrollo card 01.png Chrollo card 04.png Kuroro card 1.jpg Kuroro card 2.jpg Kuroro card 3.jpg Kuroro card 8.jpg Kuroro card 9.jpg Kuroro card 10.jpg Kuroro card 11.jpg Kuroro card 12.jpg Kuroro card 13.jpg Kuroro card 14.jpg Kuroro card 15.jpg chrollo1.jpg chrollo2.jpg chrollo3.jpg chrollo4.jpg chrollo5.jpg chrollo6.jpg chrollo7.jpg chrollo8.jpg 07 xChrollo07.jpg 50 xChrollo22.jpg 51 xChrollo23.jpg 74 aChrollo.jpg 81 xChrollo27.jpg 89 Chrollo.jpg 12011538_196_.png 81 xChrollo.jpg 82 xChrollo.jpg 00001517.jpg 00001517 (1).jpg 00001517 (2).jpg 00001526.jpg 00001526 (1).jpg Chrollo_Card_123.jpg 12011538(62).jpg 00001575.jpg 00001575 (1).jpg HxH_Cards_2_.png HxH_Cards_1_.png chrollo card 02.png chrollo card 03.png Chrollo card 05.png Chrollo - Christmas ver.jpg Chrollo - Christmas ver Card+.png Chrollo - christmas ver 02.png Chrollo card 06.png Chrollo card122 kira.png Chrollo card122.png Chrollo Card 120.jpg Chrollo_Card_120%2B.jpg Chrollo_Card_120_Kira.jpg Kuroro card 16.jpg 04 xChrollo30.jpg Chrollo_LR_Kira_Card.png chrollo10.jpg chrollo9.jpg Chrollo_LR_Kira_Card_(2).png 12011538(283).jpeg Chrollo_-_Casino_Ver_-_LR_Card.png 00001585.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card .jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR Card.png Phantom Troupe - Spiders Play Melody - LR Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Phantom Troupe - Spiders Play Melody - Chibi.png 12011538(481).png 12011538(74).png 12011538(460).png 12011538(16).png 12011538(9).png 12011538(464).png 12011538(277).png 12011538_23_.png 12011538(54).png 12011538(504).png 12011538_33_.png 12011538(498).png 12011538(323).png Chrollo Chibi From HxH Battle Collection.png 12011538(180).png 12011538(162).png Chrollo - merry christmas ver chibi.png Chrollo - Chibi gif.gif Category:Image Gallery